


Yakuza's Obsession: Yandere Yakuza Hanzo X Male Reader X Yandere Jesse Mccree

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, College, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Roommate Jesse, Yakuza, Yakuza Leader Hanzo, Yandere
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Packing And Kiss

(Name's) POV) 

Me and Jesse were packing up our apartment. He was chucking as we were fighting over what we should pack. We are going to be moving to Japan for a year to study abroad. We have been living together since freshman year. That was when I was eighteen and now I am twenty-one and we are in our final year of art school. I am in graphic design same as Jesse and we are going to study in Hanamura, which has the best art school in all Japan. 

"Now Darling we do not need all this." Jesse says. "We can just get this stuff in Hanamura." 

I pout at him. "No Jesse, just because we can get the pots and pans there does not mean we should, this set has been with us since we first moved in." 

"And it is dented and worn to all hell, it is time to let them rest in well pieces." He says. 

"What about the plates?" I press. 

"Those to, beside they may not make it through the trip." He says wrapping a arm around me. 

I sigh. "I guess we can buy replacements when we get there." I say defeated. 

"Do not worry Darling." He says kisses my temple. "I will splurge and buy what ever sets you want." 

I push him away and wipe my forehead with a grossed out face. "Ewwww, Mccree germs." I tease. 

"Oh so you do not like that~" He says and leans closer. 

"Jesse do not even think about it..." I say leaning away. 

"I am sorry darling I just cannot help myself~" He says and starts to kiss my face all over. 

"no! No!!" I cry out as his lips then land on mine and we both freeze, 

He pulls away blushing a dark red. "I- Darling- I am going to get us some more drinks." He says leaving our apartment. 

I am left blushing dark red and I move my hand to my lips and trace them. He had kissed me. Though I know it was not on purpose I could not help the butterflies going off in my stomach. Did This mean I like Jesse like that? I mean I never kissed a man before him and have dated girls since I was sixteen but they never made me feel something that fast. What does this even mean!? Does it mean I am gay!? 

(No it means Jesse is so fine it does not matter XD) 

(Jesse's POV) 

I blushed as I ran to the store. God he was so cute that body pressed near mine and my lips touching his. I almost lost control of myself and went after him. How could I do that. God it was far to soon. 

(JESSE! It has been three years! That is more than enough and way to long in yandere math!) 

I did not want to him to think I was not a gentleman. I loved him since the moment I saw him. He was so cute looking for an apartment. I knew I needed to be his roommate. I had wormed my way into his life and I love that I see him everyday and get to be close to him. But after that kiss... It is not enough! I want to kiss him again and again and I will do anything to be with him. I cannot wait, in Japan I am going to make him mine and I am going to finally be with him fully, I will not loose him he will be mine, just as he always was meant to be.


	2. Jobs 1

(Name's POV) 

We made it to Japan and got in our apartment, it is not to small, but smaller than our last apartment. Jesse carried in the boxes and I got our drinks. He would not let me lift a finger on it. I think he just like showing off how buff he is. I smile and sit on the couch with him, handing him his beer. 

"Well we are finally in Japan, I got from the airport restaurants that speak English so we can order some food." He tells me. 

"Why instead of ordering in we go out. How about the place down the street." I say. 

"Sure." He says. 

We first finish unpacking and our beers and head out into the night. I smile as we walk and talk. Just small things. We then made it in and get a table. We smile and laugh and each other jokes and stories. That is when I see a help wanted sign. I go over and get a application. 

"What are you doing?" He asks. 

"I am getting a job." I say as our food arrives. 

"I can take care of you." He insists. 

"I know you can but I want a job, Jesse." I tell him. "You should start looking for a job as well." 

"Why not here?" He asks. 

"No we would work far less if we work at the same place." I tease. "You and the motor mouth." 

He blushed at that. "You tease me to much darling." He says. 

I laugh. "I am your best friend that is my job." I tell him and kiss his cheek. 

(XD He got friend Zone XD) 

We finish our meal and after I had it into the manager he looks me over an says that someone will call me and I smile as we were leaving I bumped into someone. I looked at them and apologized. He just seems to stare at me. 

(???'s POV) 

That male was so handsome, I could not help but stare. I then saw his cowboy like friend pull him away and I glared. How dare that scum touch him he is min- Wait? Why did I think he was mine. I shake my head and move into the restaurant. Though as I eat and drink with my men, I cannot get that handsome and almost beautiful face out of my head. Who was he? I needed to know. I need to.


	3. Jobs 2

(Name's POV) 

I was sitting with Jesse and I was drinking my tea when I hear my phone ring. I grab it and answer it. 

"Hello, (Name) speaking." I say. 

"Hello Mr. (Name). We would like you to come in for the interview part." He says and I jolt up. 

"Yes, when?" I ask. 

"In One hour, dress nicely the owner will be the one interviewing you." He says and hangs up and I jump up. 

"I got the interview Jesse!" I say excitedly. 

"That is great we should celebrate!" He says. 

I shake my head. "No time, I have to get dressed and get ready, maybe when I head back?" I ask. 

He gives me puppy dog eyes. 

"No Jesse I need to get ready then when I come back we can." I tel him. 

He nods his head. "Alright but I am holding you to that darling." 

I smile and kiss his cheek before heading out to get ready. God I am nervous and excited! 

-Meanwhile at the Restaurant-

(???'s POV) 

I am making sure that everything is perfect for the night with my love. He does not know it yet but he is the love of my life and I am going to make sure to win him over. I hate the idea that he wants to work, oh no he should be pamper and taken car of. 

(Oh? So reader is a sugar baby XD)

I am going to spoil him rotten and then eat him up. I cannot wait for it, and it is only thirty more minutes until he gets here. I need to make sure I am ready to win him over. I head to my private bathroom and start to freshening up. He is going to be mine very soon, I will make sure of it.

(Name's) POV)

I made it out of the building and their a SUV With a man holding a sign with my name on it is standing. I blink confused. I walk up to him.

"Your Mr. (Name)?" He asks me.

I nod my head. "Yes that is me."

"Come with me, Mr. Shimada has order me to bring you to the meeting." He says.

I nod my head and get in the back seat as he gets in the front. If I was not nervous before I am sure as hell now. He drives me and then once at the restaurant opens the door for me. I thank him and we head in. He quickly vanished and I see a very handsome man comes up to me and I blush. He smiled at me and holds out his hand.

"I am Hanzo Shimada, it is a pleasure to meet you (Name).


	4. Jobs 3

(Hanzo's POV) 

I looked at (Name) as he sits in front of me, he is so beautiful and handsome. I loved seeing him like this and I got an idea. I knew just what to do. I am going to have him as a waitress, him in a snug fitting cock tail dress. I smirked at the thought and know that he will look so stunning. 

"Have you been a waitress before?" I ask him. 

"I been a waiter many times." He says. 

"Good, but have you ever been a waitress?" I press. 

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Shimada?"

I smirked. "If you want this job we need you to cross dress in a cocktail dress." I tell him and his face turned a bright red. 

"I am not sure Mr. Shimada." He says. 

"You will be paid 10% more if you do and please call me Hanzo." I say smiling. 

He bit his lip and I swear he is teasing me. 

"Where do I sign." He says and I pull out the contract. 

He signs it and I told him he will be fitted for his dress wear. He nods his head and says he has to go. I nodded and told my men to make sure he makes it home safely. He is mine and mine alone and I will make sure that he stay mine and mine alone.


	5. Hanzo

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I made it to work. I looked to see that Hanzo is here, and when he is hear I am to focus on him. That is what he wanted. I followed him and walked in heading to his private room where I get his and his men orders. I did not know why I stayed with this job over the last few months. But it did pay well and Hanzo always tipped well so I cannot really say no. Besides if my dad knew I was struggling he would send money in a heart beat and I do not want that I want to be as independent as much as possible. 

"(Name), why do you not join us for dinner?" He asks me. 

I looked at him shocked. "Do not worry Hanzo, I am okay." I tell him and he frowns. 

"I insists (Name)." He says and I knew that tone. 

That tone is the one that says just do as I say and do not even think of denying me. I sit down and let him order for me and I smile and knew that I had to play along. Anytime Hanzo was here it was me playing along. I am used to it by now. But only if my father could see me now. My father is the leader of the German Mafia. He had a hold over western Europe and was spreading farther out east. 

If he knew I was working for the Yakuza leader he would flip his lid. I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Hanzo places his hand on my stocking thigh. I tense and try to scoot away but Hanzo gives me a look that says stay put or else. I swallow hard and he strokes my thigh and I could not deny that it did not feel good. 

"You like that don't you, feeling my hand on your thigh and having me stroke you~" He purrs in my ears making me blush darkly. 

"N-No.." I whisper but my voice gave me away. And so did my cock that was no straining against the dress.

"I think someone is telling stories." He says and moved his hand to my bulge and I gasp. 

"Hanzo..~" 

"You like this you naughty slut, you like me touching you with my business men who could catching you like this~ Do you want that~? Do you want to be caught with my hand on your cock~?"

"Yes~" I gasp and he smirked lifting up the dress and taking my cock in his hand and started to jerk me up and down. 

"I only can make you feel like this no one else, if anyone else touches you I will kill them~" He tells me. 

I nod my head to lost in pleasure and I could not think on anything else really. Soon I felt him stick his nail in my slit, pushing me over the edge and cumming hard into his hand. He lift his hand looking me dead in the eyes and licked the cum off his hand. I stare in shock blushing darkly. What did I just do? 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I home you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
